


Private Thoughts

by easmith32



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easmith32/pseuds/easmith32
Summary: Crowley's mind while looking at his Angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	Private Thoughts

In a small corner of Soho, a demon watches as angel dust his books and contemplates the strange nature of perfection.

Aziraphale is perfectly imperfect.

He's chubby. (Crowley will fight anyone who calls him fat)

He's fussy. (Everything must be just so before he'll relax enough to leave the shop and enjoy his evening Crowley doesn't mind)

He's pacific. (Couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag gave away his sword first chance and refused to lead his brigade during Armageddon some Heavenly Warrior he turned out to be)

He's just so.....Crowley sipped his wine while his beloved happily hummed somewhere in the stacks....so....the humming stopped but Crowley didn't notice....so....

"Crowley?"

"GAH!" Crowley bobbled his wine glass. It was miraculous that his pants weren't ruined. Aziraphale stood beside the couch wringing his hands, cheeks flushing pink. "Oh, my dear boy, are you alright?"

Crowley repressed the urge to kiss those cheeks and lips, downed the rest of his wine in one go (grossly disrespecting an almost 150 year old Merlot), and replied nonchalantly,

"Of course, Angel. I'm perfect."


End file.
